Barney Error 5
Barney Error 5 is a short film created by Joey Slikk. It is a sequel to his fourth Barney Error, and it is made and animated with Sony Vegas Pro 11.0. The short film was released on May 29, 2019. 15 days later, a second part of the short film was released. 3 days later, a third and final part of the short film was released. Description Sajaky Gemne starts up his PC, but then a BSOD came up. After that, a message came up saying that his computer session was interrupted to bring him a Barney Error. Programs/software used Here is a list of programs/software that were used to make this short film. *Sony Vegas Pro 11.0 (Video making) *MS Paint (Sprites, backgrounds, and more) *Paint.NET (Same as MS Paint, but different) *Speakonia (For TTS voices) *Adobe Photoshop CS5 (Same as MS Paint and Paint.NET, but different) *Voiceforge (Same as Speakonia) *Audacity (For audio recording and editing) *Ivona/LumenVox/TextAloud (Same as Speakonia and Voiceforge) *Microsoft Powerpoint 2007 (For gradient backgrounds) Characters * Sajaky Gemne *Barney the Dinosaur *Evil Barney (As an evil mode of Barney) *Giga Barney (As a scary mode of Barney) *Devil Barney (As a devil mode of Barney) *Barney.exe (As a ".exe" mode of Barney) *Shadow Barney (As a shadow mode of Barney) *Dark Barney (As a dark mode of Barney) *Popuko (Mentioned) *Pipimi (Cameo) *Joey Slikk *Purple Louis *Blaken (Cameo) *JoeySlikk.exe (Cameo) Parental advisory ratings *17+ (Parts 2, 3 and Full Length Version) *14+ (Part 1) Music *a2r654 - Windows XP Remix Intro *Dick Stephen Walter - Shock Horror (A) is now in evil mode *Dial-Up Sound (Slowed 700%) is now in nightmare mode, AKA his creepypasta form *PSY - Gangnam Style (G-Major) error dance *Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka - Kakome, Kakome Louis appears *GoAnimate - New Media Outro Gallery Thumbnails BARNEY_ERROR_5_PART_2_THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail of Barney Error 5 part 2 BARNEY_ERROR_5_PART_3_THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail of Barney Error 5 part 3 BARNEY_ERROR_5_FULL_LENGTH_THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail of the full length version of Barney Error 5 Trivia *This is Joey Slikk's sixth short film to be separated into parts, the fifth was Andrew Silverman Error, the fourth was Barney and Error Guy Error, the third was Joey Slikk Error, the second was Barney Error, the first was Error Guy Error 2. *This short film was separated into 3 parts due to it being long. *This is yet another one of the longest short films to be made by Joey Slikk, which is longer than Error Guy Error 2 due to it being separated into 3 parts. *Joey was in this short film, but only appeared when Barney's error gets interrupted by an error. *Blaken and JoeySlikk.exe were also in this short film, but only appeared in the Ultimate Punishment. *This is Joey Slikk's second error short film where another character substitutes for the main character and deals with those who turn off their computer for a few chances, the first was Error Guy Error 2. *This is Joey Slikk's second error short film to have an error dance featuring Barneys, the first was Barney Error 3. *This is Joey Slikk's first error short film to have punishments, even though Joey doesn't often use punishments for his error short films. *This is Joey Slikk's first short film to have Purple Louis being voiced by Voiceforge Damien instead of AT&T Rich. Errors *Audacity was uncredited when Joey accidentally forgot to add the program name in the ending credits. Videos File:Barney Error 5 File:Barney Error 5 Part 2 File:Barney Error 5 Part 3 File:Barney Error 5 (Full Length)|A full length version of the short film. Category:Short films Category:Animated short films Category:Error short films Category:Barney Error Short Films